


浪流連

by ethor



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲提醒大家，抽菸有害身體健康，喝酒不騎車騎車不喝酒▲參考歌曲:茄子蛋-浪流連https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y0Ut5ozaKs先知瑪莉-陸橋https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Y_1lTmUsu8▲大量台語運用，但作者台語很差(炸)，參考臺灣閩南語常用詞辭典為主，附註在文末





	浪流連

**Author's Note:**

> ▲提醒大家，抽菸有害身體健康，喝酒不騎車騎車不喝酒  
> ▲參考歌曲:  
> 茄子蛋-浪流連https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y0Ut5ozaKs  
> 先知瑪莉-陸橋https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Y_1lTmUsu8  
> ▲大量台語運用，但作者台語很差(炸)，參考臺灣閩南語常用詞辭典為主，附註在文末

  接近唐國棟忌日的那周，他從柬埔寨回到台灣。他沒去那些繁華的酒家歡場，那已經不是他的世界了。他在老家門前找到唐毅還給他的、唐國棟曾經載著他的那台老舊機車。他記得離開之前，他把鑰匙藏在斑駁的鐵窗裡，鐵窗的鎖因為鏽蝕，讓陳文浩很難用隨處撿來的鐵絲撬開。但也許，只是他技術大不如前罷了。  
他牽著車徒步到了加油站，將機車加滿油，略有安慰地發現機車還能發動。後車廂的兩頂安全帽只是退去了一點顏色，他小心地拿起自己的安全帽，把屬於另一人的安全帽留在車廂。  
晚上六點，他沿著北海岸騎，沿途只有路燈跟漁火，海風把他的襯衫衣襬吹得高高的。他不禁想起，唐國棟載他之前，總是會扣個一兩顆襯衫扣子，衣襬在風中只會低調地飄著。  
然後他們會像喝醉一樣的唱著歌，有幾次還被警察攔下臨檢。  
  
「哭夭這些粉鳥是怎樣？一天兩天都在這邊站，咱出來兜風嘛袂使？」  
「可能我們看起來像呷毒欸。」有一次警察懷疑他們吸毒，真的把他們帶回警局。那時候唐國棟也被銬在板凳上，小聲在他耳邊跟他一起譙這些警察。他笑唐國棟的臺語發音有夠鳥，嬉鬧的他們被警察斥罵著閉上嘴。但他們還是毫不掩飾嘴角的笑。  
唐國棟本來跟他在同一個世界，但後來，運命讓他們越來越遠，本來是監獄的鐵窗，後來是生死永別。  
或許唐國棟一轉頭，就能踏進另一個嶄新、美好的世界，無須留戀。而他只能守著自己的世界不要崩壞，然後等國棟回來，再為他煮一碗麵。  
  
他在某間沒有名字的柑仔店停留，買了一包長壽跟一瓶金牌。  
陳文浩把機車停在路邊，翻過公路圍籬，藉著微弱的燈光走近海岸邊。  
海浪湧上又退去。他曾跟唐國棟一起看這片海，唐國棟不在了，他還在人世間浪流連，卻無知影是為了什麼。愛情、友情、親情，攏總是過眼雲煙。雲煙也好，親像食薰，一吸一吐，除了黑心肺，其他攏沒剩。  
他想點菸，祭唐國棟一支，卻發現剛才沒買賴打。  
「哭爸……沒賴打是要怎樣抽啦 …… 」  
他認命搖搖頭，把酒跟長壽放在礁石上。他叼著一根沒點火的菸，用牙撬開瓶蓋，喝著有點嗆的酒，安靜的聽潮聲。  
他沒想跟唐國棟說什麼，也不想去他墓前說。他墓前那麼多人，有唐毅、有左紅葉，有行天盟的弟兄，不缺他一個。如果真有鬼魂，唐國棟或許也可以像生前一樣，一轉身就又回到他的世界。  
他咳嗽幾聲，近年來，他的身體也越來越不好了。他喝了一半的酒，把剩下的酒倒進浪裡。醉意和回憶同時翻湧，他跌坐在浪裡，哭了起來。  
愛恨情仇，落尾都流入海。  
  
  
北海岸被曙光照耀時，長壽菸的黃盒子被海水浸濕，空酒瓶在海上浮沉，不遠處，有老機車緩慢掙扎著發動的聲音。

**Author's Note:**

> 浪流連:虛度光陰、遊手好閒，不過這個詞我個人認為比較難釋義XD  
> 粉鳥:鴿子，警察警徽上有隻鴿子，代指警察  
> 柑仔店:舊式雜貨店  
> 無知影:不知道  
> 攏總是:都是  
> 食薰:吸菸  
> 賴打:lighter的英文，打火機  
> 落尾都流入海:最終都流入海，先知瑪莉-陸橋的歌詞化用


End file.
